Asahina Mirai (Witchy Girls)
Asahina Mirai '''(朝日奈みらい) is one of the five main protagonists of Witchy Girls Pretty Cure. Mirai's alter ego is '''Cure Miracle (キュアミラクル),the pink Witch of legend. Her symbol is a heart and she represents Miracles and Happiness. Profile * Full Name: Asahina Mirai (朝日奈みらい) * Gender: Female * Age: 13 * Birthday: June 12th * Zodiac: Gemini * Blood Type: O * Relatives: ** Asahina Kyouko (mother) ** Asahina Daikichi (father) ** Yuki Kanoko (grandmother) * Pretty Cure Info: ** Cure Name: '''Cure Miracle (キュアミラクル) ** '''Theme Color: '''Pink ** '''Symbol: Heart ** Representation: 'Miracles and Happiness * '''Seiyuu: '''Takahashi Rie Etymology *Characters in her last name mean "morning" and "day" respectively. *Characters in her first name, although written in Hiragana, translate to "future". Appearance Mirai wears a shirt with a light pink top and puffy sleeves and flowy light blue culottes. She also wears pink shoes with white knee-high socks. As Cure Miracle, her hair lengthens to her mid back, now a brighter blonde with the ends a darker shade. Part of her hair is styled in a ponytail on the right side of her head, held by a dark pink bow with a yellow spherical clasp. Her eyes become light purple and gains a dark pink choker with a bow sewn to the back. Personality Mirai is a funny, lovely and energetic girl who is interested in various things. Her stuffed bear Mofurun that she was given by her grandmother, Kanoko, is very important to her and she admires Riko a lot. Her goal is to study magic she loves while trying to gain Riko's admiration. Cure Miracle '''Cure Miracle '(キュアミラクル) is the Pretty Cure form of Mirai, the pink witch representing Miracles and Happiness, whose symbol is a heart. Her theme color is pink. Transformation Mirai first places her respective Linkle Stone into the Linkle Smartphone and recites the words "Puri Puri Witchy Casting!". Now in a long, glowing pink dress with her hair undone, Mirai puts the smartphone to her chest where a heart is that blinks twice before shining, creating the top half of her dress. Putting her hand out, holding the smartphone, many hearts of all sizes burst out which change her hair and eyes, and create her skirt in an instant followed by the creation of her boots and gloves. Making a heart with her hands, her gold bracelets, shorts and chest bow take form. Fully transformed, Mirai places the smartphone to her hip, transforming into a bow and flies up into, and out of a pink magic circle before flying down and introducing herself. Attacks *Sparkling Miracle! ' (スパークリングミラクル) - Cure Miracle's signature finisher. *[[Witchy Pitchy Kiss! |'Witchy Pitchy Kiss!' ]] (ウィッチーピッチーキス) - Cure Miracle's dual attack with Cure Magical. Character Songs *'Hearts and Stars!! Witch Lesson ' (with ''Yui Horie) *[[Witchy Pitchy Magic Classroom |'Witchy Pitchy Magic Classroom' ]] (with Yui Horie, Kanada Aki, Yoshioka Maya ''and ''Hashimoto Chinami) Trivia Gallery Mirai and Riko smile at each other.jpg|Mirai and Riko KYOKO.jpg|Mirai with her mom Cure Miracle.jpg|Cure Miracle Category:Pink Cures Category:Witchy Girls Pretty Cure Category:Witchy Girls Pretty Cure Sparkle☾Fairy Garden